Getting Over It
by Yemam2422
Summary: DL. Post 'Snow Day' one shot. Lindsay feels guilty, Danny tries to help her get over it.


Lindsay stepped into the hot bath she'd just finished preparing. It was a rare treat to actually take one but with Danny sleeping and nothing to do for a few hours she decided to pamper herself.

She lay back against the tub and closed her eyes. The vanilla scented steam wafted around her. The bubbles she'd added created a soft blanket. The hot water was making her sleepy and she closed her eyes, her thoughts drifting to Danny.

A week since the hostage situation, Danny had been a good patient, only slightly aggravating when he tried to do too much against doctor's orders. Lindsay was so happy that he was alive and doing well that she did not care.

She remembered how sick and helpless and furious she'd felt at learning he was being held hostage. The memory, even a week later and knowing Danny was making a full recovery, still made her blood run cold. They had only just started their relationship, and she didn't know what she would have done if she had lost him.

Talking to Danny all those months ago after their failed date was one of the more difficult conversations she'd ever had. She had been honest when she said she liked him a lot, and more than anything she'd wanted to have drinks and dinners and laughs. But getting that call from the Montana district attorney had been too shocking and painful for her to focus on a relationship with him. The instant she saw Danny walk into the courtroom, though, she knew everything would be okay. He wasn't angry at her for pushing him away or for the way she left. Now, with that monster behind bars, her demons were finally put to rest and Danny had her full attention. She wanted nothing more than to give it to him and move forward in their relationship.

She knew he was waiting for her to make the first move, not wanting to scare her away. So she'd dared him to touch her during the pool game. They'd both let go of all the restraint they'd been holding on to and were rewarded with the best night of their lives. Waking up next to Danny had been pure bliss. There was no regret – just comfort and pleasure and an even stronger attraction. She would never get tired of waking up in his arms, just like she would certainly never look at a pool table the same way again.

She would have never imagined the day turning out like it had. She'd been so confused – arriving at the lab to find it evacuated because of a gas leak, then hearing from Sid about the hostage situation. Her mind struggled to piece together what was happening.

Having to powerlessly wait with Flack had been the worst part. _He didn't sound good_. She could tell that Flack had been reluctant to share that news, and he had been right to be hesitant because the thought of what the Irish gangsters were doing to Danny and Adam made her stomach churn and her mind race with worry. Danny's life had been on the line and the consequences of that were still too terrifying to contemplate.

Seeing him come out of the truck had left her grateful but shaken. He was beaten and bloody, but he was breathing and moving – two attributes that made him the most exquisite sight in the world. She'd immediately reached out to him, to touch him, feel him alive. She did her best to appear calm - after all he was the one who just survived a terrifying hostage situation, but her hands shook and she fought back tears as she led him to the EMS truck. It pained her to see him hurting. It was because of her that he'd gotten into that mess. Danny had literally made her dream come true and gotten a real life nightmare in return.

His broken hand was his worst injury, but would heal fine. His cracked ribs limited his mobility the most, which is why she was staying with him until he was up and running again. Lindsay had been more than happy to offer her help – that was the least she could do for him.

"Hey."

The familiar but unanticipated voice made her bolt upright, her eyes flying open. Danny stood leaning against the doorjamb, wearing only sweat pants and bandages – a constant, painful reminder of what he'd been through. He was unshaven, his hair mussed. When she looked back to his face she was met by his gleaming blue eyes. Lindsay moved her hands to cross them over her chest.

Danny laughed at her modesty. "Montana, you're not hiding anything I haven't already seen, or touched, or…"

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be out of bed." Lindsay wished he would follow doctor's orders a little more strictly so that he could hurry up and get better.

Danny had woken up and heard Lindsay running her bath. He tried falling back to sleep but couldn't stop thinking about her. He was glad she was trying to relax because he knew she was feeling guilty about what had happened to him. They hadn't talked about the incident since her apology at the warehouse, but he knew she was upset. She would perform her caretaker duties and immediately leave his bedroom. She'd make idle chit chat but brush him off as soon as he tried asking how she was doing. He could see the guilt eating away at her; it had been in her eyes since she came up to him at the warehouse.

If it had been anyone else Danny would have wondered if he needed new friends, but he understood this was how Lindsay reacted when she felt overwhelmed, when she was trying to sort things out in her mind. He'd gotten good at reading her and saw the cracks in the unaffected front she was putting up – the way her fingers would linger when she changed his bandages or when she could come into his room to watch him when she thought he was sleeping. Danny recognized the part he played in her guilt - he was the one who had switched shifts - so he would give her the space she wanted. In the meantime he decided to lighten her mood a bit, remind her that he would be just fine and that they could get back to more games of pool – among other things – in no time.

"Well, I was lonely and I wanted to see what you were up to." His grin widened. "And I do see."

"Would you get out of here?" Danny's obvious amusement was annoying her. He was ruining Lindsay's plan to wallow in her guilty misery and she was in no mood for his teasing. Instead of listening, Danny walked further into the room.

"It's my bathroom."

"Mature, Messer. Very mature. I'm taking a bath and you should be resting. Please leave." Lindsay knew she shouldn't be so serious, but Danny could have died and she was having a hard time finding humor in anything. All she cared about was that Danny got better.

He cocked an eyebrow at her, a devilish sparkle in his eyes. Before Lindsay knew what was happening he was pulling down his pants.

"Danny, don't you dare! You can not get in here! What about your bandages?" She practically cried out the last word in a last ditch effort to stop him, but he paid no attention, stepping out of his pants and into the tub with her. Lindsay squealed, drawing her legs up as he sat down.

"Stop splashing, will you?" Danny said as he settled in.

Lindsay abruptly stood up. Water streamed down her body as she stepped from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel, frowning at Danny who was admiring the view.

"You should be in bed."

Danny rested both his arms along the side of the tub and smiled at her. The charm in that lopsided grin still managed to make her heart flutter.

"I told you. I got lonely. And I could use a bath."

"So take one," she said and started gathering the clothes she'd discarded on the floor.

"I could use some help here. I'm still not a hundred percent. Think of what could happen with me here all by myself." _Shit_. Danny recognized his mistake as soon as he'd said the words. He was trying to joke around with her but had miserably failed.

Lindsay froze. She had done nothing but think of what could have happened, what could happen the next time he was in a dangerous crime scene. Did he not realize that? Feeling her emotions boiling over she stormed out of the bathroom.

"Lindsay, wait!"

She heard a lot of splashing as Danny clambered out of the tub, then a frightening thud.

"Danny!" She rushed back into the bathroom to find him sprawled flat on his back on the floor, his eyes closed. He was wearing his pants again. Had he slipped and hit his head putting them on?

"Danny!" She dropped to her knees beside him, frantically touching him, looking for visible injuries. "Danny, say something!"

"Something," he said, one eye popping open as his uninjured hand closed over her arm.

"You…you…jerk!" Lindsay scowled, relieved that he was fine but furious at the laughter sparkling in his eyes.

Danny tugged her close enough to kiss her. Lindsay knew she could pull away – only one hand was holding her after all – but his warm, soft lips on hers were so seductive, reminders of their night together. She'd resisted his touches and affection since he'd gotten back from the hospital, afraid to hurt him, but she felt herself losing the fight this time.

"You smell nice," Danny whispered as his mouth left hers to trail kisses along her neck. This was a good sign, he thought. She wasn't pushing him away or giving him an excuse to leave. Lindsay pressed her lips to his shoulder and giggled.

"So do you." His mouth was trailing along her collar bone, moving lower.

"You're so beautiful." Danny's voice was husky and Lindsay felt it vibrate along her spine.

Why was he being so sweet to her, Lindsay wondered. She didn't deserve it. She didn't deserve him taking her shift that morning, or him flying to Montana. She'd done nothing but push him away for such a long time and all he'd ever been was patient and caring. Look what he got in return. A beating from mobsters. All because of her.

Danny's hand moved to travel along her waist, his fingers dipping under her towel to trace her skin. Even that slight touch jolted through Lindsay like electricity. She caught his hand, pulled it from her skin, and held it firmly.

"Why'd you do that?" Danny asked, sounding hurt. Lindsay tried to release his hand, but his fingers intertwined with hers.

"You should go to sleep."

Danny recognized that look in Lindsay's eyes again – that tormented look. They needed to have a talk.

"Alright, alright. Help me up."

After settling Danny back into bed, Lindsay busied herself with propping up his pillows. Before she could turn to leave Danny grabbed her arm.

"Sleep with me."

Lindsay's eyes widened. "Danny! You're ridiculous. With broken ribs! And hand!"

Danny fought a smile at her reaction. "You sure have a dirty mind Montana. I meant sleep, you know, catch some Zs."

"Sure you did."

"I did. Come on. Don't let this injured man be alone tonight." Danny patted the empty side of the bed.

Even beat up and tired Danny could charm her. He could charm anyone, Lindsay decided with a smirk. Except those Irish gangsters. They had almost killed him.

"I'm so sorry Danny," Lindsay blurted. She couldn't choke back the tears this time.

Danny knew she wasn't apologizing for not sleeping with him. He'd been dumbfounded by her apology at the warehouse, it was the last thing he'd expected. The only thought on his mind when she ran up to him was how horrified he'd be if it had been her and how grateful that he'd been in her place.

"Lindsay. This is not your fault. Do not blame yourself. I don't and you shouldn't. I'm going to be fine. Stop worrying."

"It's just…"

Danny interrupted her before she could continue. "It's just really simple. Even if I hadn't taken your shift I would have still stormed into that warehouse by myself and taken your place anyway. So it doesn't matter."

The corner of Lindsay's mouth curled and she looked down at the floor. Danny lifted her chin with his finger so he could see her eyes.

"Okay?" he asked.

How did Danny know how to always make everything okay, Lindsay wondered. There was no denying the truth in his words. She could definitely picture him going crazy, trying to trade places with her. No matter what happened that day one of them would be hurt and the other worried. She should just be happy that they were together.

"Come on, get in," Danny said, once again gesturing to the bed.

"I should really stay on the couch."

"Oookay. I get it Montana," Danny said, raising his hands in mock surrender. "Your refusal to stay in bed with me must mean you are angling for us to sleep on the only other appropriate surface in this place."

Lindsay turned in the direction where Danny was looking. The pool table. Lindsay blushed and stood up in indignation. Was it really necessary to bring that up when they were having a serious conversation? She tried to think of an appropriate comeback but when nothing came out she turned to leave. Danny howled with laughter and pulled her back to the bed.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding. Stay with me? Nothing else, I promise."

Lindsay knew she would miss him if she slept on the couch - as she had every night that week. And who could resist those puppy dog eyes. She stood up and Danny watched her as she changed into boxers and a tank top. Curling up beside him, careful not to touch any of his injuries, she welcomed the warmth and comfort his body offered.

"Good night Montana." Danny murmured.

"Night."

"Danny?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's promise not to scare each other ever again." Lindsay knew she sounded childish and that her request was not reasonable. No one ever knowingly planned to be in harm's way. But asking Danny out loud brought her a small sense of security.

"It's a deal," Danny said, and pulled her closer with his good arm.

* * *

**A/N:** Tremendously huge thank you to **mel60** who beta'd this story.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! Reviews truly make my day.


End file.
